<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Frequency by EchoGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936451">Pure Frequency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost'>EchoGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Laughter, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another hilarious Fenton invention affects Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter one was written in December during my self-imposed Christmas writing challenge, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030287/chapters/68792730">the 12 days of Fic-mas</a>, and Chapter two was written for Side Hoes Week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny opened the front door of his house and smiled. It felt good to be home, especially today. Not that this day had been particularly difficult, more of the same really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his bag by the door and heads down to the lab to see what his parents were inventing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a burst of joyful spontaneity, Danny hops off the second to last step into the lab. The sound of his shoes hitting the tile startles his Dad enough that he jumps a little as he turns toward the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Dan-o it's just you. Thought it was a ghost for a second there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny couldn't hold back the laugh at the irony of that, "Sorry Dad, so whatcha working on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Fenton Ghost Radio!" His dad proudly shows off the latest tech, with a broad sweeping gesture that nearly knocks the thing off the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, his mom is there to push the device out of his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ghost Radio? What's it do? Only plays Ember McClain?" He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it actually-" his mother started but was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or no, wait, it only picks up Disco stations!" Danny could barely contain his laughter, easily falling into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now Danny, if you're only going to poke fun you can go back upstairs." His mom chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. You're right." Danny stifled his laughter but couldn't stop smiling at the thought of some lame Disco-themed ghost popping into existence and claiming that Disco wasn't dead, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>undead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Go on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and explained, "It plays tones at different frequencies, one’s humans can't hear. We're seeing what effect it has on ectoplasm and ectoplasmic entities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to cover his mouth to hold it in, but Danny couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny for Pete’s sake what is so funny?” his mom scolded in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Danny apologized through his giggles. Nothing about this situation was funny and yet he was laughing so hard his ribs hurt. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I can’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t stop?” his dad asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was very wrong. His lungs were burning, and his cheeks hurt so bad from the grin etched into his face, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, the machine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny couldn’t see through all the tears as he fell to his knees. He had no idea if they were from laughing so hard or from pain. It was probably both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could just barely hear the machine’s power-down whine over his own hysterics. The room started to sway as he got light-headed. Then he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one moving just before he face-planted onto the cold cement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another torrent of giggles tore through him as it occurred to him that out of all the times he’s been beaten up or tossed around in ghost fights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the first time he’s ever broken his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was funny.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam let the door slam behind her. She did not care that it made her mother more upset. It was actually a little satisfying both as a physical action and in infuriating her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was more than ready to drown out her troubles with her music, specifically the 'my parents suck' playlist she had made for this exact situation. She was about to hit play when her phone went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple text from Jazz read, “Is Danny with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying Jazz decided to call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That probably wasn’t a good sign. That or Jazz was overreacting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sam asked wanting to cut right to the chase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz proceeded to tell her had Danny how somehow managed to break his own nose in front of his parents and she wasn’t sure what they gave him but it made him a little loopy. She added that their parents had gone out to get dinner and she was home alone with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I only left him alone for a minute to get a drink and when I came back he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll call tuck and we’ll look around town and you stay there in case he comes back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Tucker decided a ‘divide and conquer’ strategy would work best, especially since they lived on opposite ends of town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about five minutes Sam realized that maybe she had an idea where he had wandered off to after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She parked her moped and walked into the Nasty Burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Danny was standing at the register, “Chicken nuggie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” the cashier looked like they had already been at work too long. Which was surprising seeing as it was only 4:30 and she was pretty sure that kid was an upperclassman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want chicken nuggie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? How many?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want one singular nugget?” the kid deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny's face crumpled as his lower lip trembled, "No chicken nuggie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cashier jerked back, not at all ready to handle Danny's sudden mood shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam quickly made her way over to Danny's side, calling to him as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam, he won't give me nuggie!" Danny whimpered as his eyes glistened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about I get them for you?" She did her best to speak softly and not laugh at the fact that Danny was literally on the verge of tears because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken nuggets</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He instantly smiled, "Okie dokie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the order was placed and paid for Sam steered Danny back to their usual booth. Sam figured she better use this opportunity to let Jazz and Tucker know she found him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie ended up being the one to deliver the food, most likely to see Danny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny greedily snatched the nugget box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, that looks nasty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked up momentarily confused until she tapped on her own nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah!" He crossed his eyes looking at his nose, "I fell down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That must hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only when I touch it." He admitted and then proceeded to poke his broken nose and wince. "Ow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie chuckled, "Maybe don't do that then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, "Good idea." Then he turned his attention to his nuggets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What surprised Sam most was that he didn't eat it. He just repeatedly pinched a single nugget between both hands, "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, "Squishy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed, "Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only reason you wanted nuggets?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded eagerly before shoving the nugget into his mouth and swallowing it whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie took a half step backward and held the tray to her chest like a shield, “Oh my god! Do you not have a gag reflex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m a sneaky snake that swallows his meals whole!” he said with a mischievous grin, but instead of hissing the S’s as a snake would, he whistled them like Gopher from Winnie the Pooh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unexpectedness of it all had Sam bust out laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>